Inuyasha meets YuYu Hakusho (version one)
by lady pearl2005
Summary: Read first chapter to understand cause I don't have a summary for this. Inuyasha/Kagome pairing along with Miruku/Sango and Yuske/Keiko


Inuyasha meets YuYu Hakusho (version I)

* * *

Chapter 1: Genkai's surprise

*I am a woman who has lived a long and fulfilling life. True most of my younger life was spent fighting demons and the scum of the demon realm. And after the last dark tournament fifty years ago I left and never looked back. But in doing so I was left alone with no one and for a few years I was lonely. That is until I met a man by the name if Genki. In him I found someone to fill the empty void in my heart and together we had a beautiful baby girl named Nami.

(A.N. Okay for the record I have no idea what Kagome's mother's name is so I'm making one up and that goes for her father's name too. Now back to the story.)

For several years I was happy; my small family made me feel whole once again and even when my husband past on I was never lonely with my daughter by my side and for the next few years everything was fine.

Then my daughter fell in love with a man name of Kenji Higarashi and got married. Then things became quiet for a few years, until my daughter and her husband both surprised me one day with test results and news that I was going to be a grandmother filled me with the same happiness that I had when Genki was still alive once again.

And happiness I did feel for eight and a half months later I was blessed with not one but two beautiful twin granddaughters, Sango and Kagome Higarashi. Both girls were as beautiful as their mother. But I could tell that their true power came from my side of the family but I kept that secret to myself.

Seven years later my daughter surprised me once again with news that she was going to have another baby. I guess this is why you never mix vodka, gin and sake all together at your friend's party. But either way it was I was happy to become a grandmother once again. And once again in eight and a half months my daughter gave birth to two twins once again. Only this time, healthy baby boys by the name of Souta and Kohaku Higarashi and just like their sister's before them, they to held power that came from my side of the family.

Then tragedy hit my daughter in the form of a car accident that took away her husband Kenji. But even after the tragedy my daughter was blessed with a final miracle, my youngest granddaughter, Rin who had the same power as I did when I was her age.

Over the next few years I have watched over all of my grandchildren and watched as their power grew. With Sango and Kagome their powers had started showing two years before the boys were born. So I sat down with my daughter and explained to her about the training that the girls would need to harness their gifts. I was not only surprised to find out that Sango had inherited my strength and love of hand to hand combat but she had a love of weapons from all over the world. So I thought some of the weapons that my mother had given me as a way to remember our proud fighting history. Before my mother had passed she had once told me that we were descended from a clan of demon slayers and all the weapons that they had were passed down for generations. For some odd reason I had chosen a giant boomerang that was made from the bone of a demon for her to train with. I was happy to see that she had taken to it so quickly. Also I found out that she could create daggers by just using her spirit energy.

Now as for Kagome, while she possessed power that was from my side of the family she had also possessed power of healing and purifying anything which came from her father's side of the family. It became apparent to me that Kagome had the powers of an ancient priestess named Midoriko. So I enlisted the help of an old friend of mine by the name of Kaede who comes from a long line of priestesses. And just like her sister I gave her a weapon to help hone her powers. For some odd reason she seemed to favor the bow and arrow, so I gave her one that was made from a special type to spiritual tree that has great healing powers.

As Kohaku and Souta grew older I began to train them as I did with their sisters. But there was one thing different with both of them. Souta for starters could create balls of energy just by using his spirit energy and kicking them or throwing them at his targets, which has explained his love of both soccer and baseball when he got older. Souta also had inherited the ability to create barriers and shields, which also comes in handy when protecting his siblings. Now Kohaku who shared his sister Sango's love of weapons also has the ability to create ring like disc that he can throw from far distances and those things can slice off the head and limbs of several demons within a 500 yard radius.

Now Rin, my gentle little flower has my power flowing through her as it did with me when I was her age before I gave it to my idiot successor Yusuke. There is just one problem with that; Rin doesn't know how to control or conceal it, which has caused a lot of problems in the past few months. It seems that Rin's power has caught the attention of several demons that reside in the city, including a group of InuYoukai that have been around for a few hundred years. But it's my teenage granddaughters I'm more worried about since two of them have grown fond of them.

But that's not where the problem started, no the real problem started when that idiot decided to pay a visit and met my family for the first time.

"I can't believe that it's been thirty years since that wonderful day Genki." Genkai was taking a small walk in the forest to think about a few things and came across the tree that Genki planted years ago when they were first married.

"Hard to believe that so many years have gone by already, I just wish you could have seen your wonderful grandchildren and how much they've grown over the years. I seems just like yesterday when they were just babies and it seems like they grew up overnight. But I know you would be proud of all of them." Genkai then said a small prayer at the gravestone that was right next to the tree then proceeded back to the house to prepare for the arrival of her grandkids, all the while never guessing that her idiot successor would be stopping by along with his friends to check up on her. Which is code for they need help with another assignment that Koema has given them.

And speaking of our favorite Spirit Detective, well let's just say he's not in a good mood right now.

"I can't believe that pacifier breath gave us this half-assed assignment to watch this kid when we have no idea where to find her! What the hell is the big deal about this kid anyway? What it's not like she can open a portal to the depths of hell or anything, so why do we have to protect her?" While Yusuke was ranting like he always did when Koema gave him an assignment, Kurama decided to try to explain the mission with a little more detail for him and the others.

"Actually Yusuke it's very simple you see; it seems that this little girl has immense powers and she doesn't know how to control it or hide it since she's so young. Because of that it has attracted the attention of quite a few demons in the city, some good some bad. Our job is to make sure that the bad ones don't find her and use her powers to their advantage. Also we have to find two demons that are pursuing two young girls and have yet to stop so we have to find them also. But our top priority is the little girl and hopefully Genkai can help us find her before it's too late."

"Yeah I mean can you imagine what that kid has gone through already? She's probably scared out of her mind. I hope she's alright though." Kuwabara began to think of the nightmares this kid might be having because of her powers.

"I know I know, let's just get to the old hag and see if she can help or give me a headache like she always does."

As Yusuke and the others continued their trek up the stairs, they were unaware of the big surprise that was waiting for them once they reached the top. And speaking of surprises let's join Genkai and her family right now.

"Nami, it's good to see that you're in good health and I see your keeping busy these days." Genkai greeted her daughter as she sat down in front of her in the den.

"Yes, trying to keep up with five kids with spiritual powers is very trying but it makes life interesting to say the least. The kids have grown so powerful over the years, it's kind of hard to believe that they were once innocent little children who played tag on the playground and now they're teenagers with power that rival several demons." Nami then took a sip of her tea like her mother.

"So how's Rin doing these days, the last time she called me she told me that she made a new friend at school, she sounded so happy over the phone. Tell me who is this child that she likes so much?" Nami smiled at her mother before pouring them some more tea.

"Well his name is Shippo, Shippo Taisho. And he's a sweet little boy that makes Rin smile." Genkai smiled and laughed a little knowing that her sweet little Rin had finally made a friend after so long.

"And how are the boys, staying out of trouble I hope?" Genkai looked over her tea cup at her daughter and saw a smile.

"Of course they're staying out of trouble. Soccer practice keeps Souta busy and Kohaku is busy with track and field so it's really hard for them to get into any trouble. But they still manage to keep a close eye on their little sister." Genkai saw that her daughter had a look of dismay on her face and knew that Sango and Kagome were having some sort of problems.

"Judging from the look on your face I take it Sango and Kagome are having some trouble of their own? So what happened that caused those two to increase their spiritual energy in the past few days?" Nami knew that her mother could sense when the girls were angry or annoyed with something or someone.

"Well, it started a couple of months ago. You see the girls had two new transfer students enter their class and I didn't think anything of it that is until the girls came home one day seeing red and lots of it. And you know how bad their tempers are. That's something that they inherited from you mother, that short fuse for idiots who can't take a hint."

"So I take it that these boys did something that made them angry and it doesn't stop there does it? So what else happened that day that the girls couldn't let go of?"

"Well mother, it wasn't just what they did that day. It's the fact that they won't give them a break. You see this one boy is named Kouga won't leave Kagome alone and Kagome has made it clear that she doesn't want anything to do with this guy, but his persistent. He keeps following her around and asking her to be his, it got so bad that Kagome had to put one of those sutras on him just to keep him away from him. That's when the trouble with her started. As it turns out this Kouga person is actually a demon, a wolf demon to be precise and well let's just say that he hasn't stopped his pursuit since then." Genkai knew all too well how stubborn wolf demons were and knew of Kagome's frustration.

"And the other boy that transferred, I take it that he has somehow managed to get under Sango's skin and has yet to let up. And knowing her she's likely to put the fool in ICU if he doesn't stop." Genkai saw her daughter rub her temples at the thought of explaining this one.

"Is it that bad Nami?"

"Well mother, yes in all honesty yes. This boy that's working Sango's nerves is called Hakudoshi and does this boy really know how to work a person's nerves. From what Sango told me he has this immense dark energy flowing around him and a thirst for causing trouble. It would seem that he's determined to bring harm to Sango regardless of the reason. Just a couple of weeks ago, Sango told me that he hired a group of low level demon to fight her. Naturally she won but it didn't sit so well with this Hakudoshi person for the next day he attacked Sango and would have killed her if it wasn't for Miroku."

Genkai had to think about who Miroku was again 'cause it has been a long time since she heard that name.

"You don't mean that little boy that followed Sango around asking her to bare his child and be his wife? That Miroku, I thought he and his family had moved a few years ago?"

"Mother that's what I thought too, but it's him and puberty has been kind to him these past few years. It would seem that he's gotten stronger too like his father and grandfather before him. Well after that Miroku told Sango to be careful around Hakudoshi and anyone that follows him. Well needless to say things have been nothing but trouble and things haven't changed. The girls are talking about transferring to another school if this doesn't stop. But with it being so late in the school year it might be a bit of a problem. I was hoping that spending some time here would help clear their minds of what has happened recently and make them feel a little better. That and I got called to go to a meeting with my boss that's out of town after I helped set up some function that my boss is having in the office for someone and it would be for a days. So I figured that the kids would love spending time with you while I worked this holiday weekend."

"I still don't see how it's possible that you have to work on a holiday weekend while others have time off."

"Well mother, my boss doesn't trust his other employees with this. Besides he has another problem of his own to worry about in the form of his youngest son. As it turns out he's moving out here since his mother was injured a few years ago and let's just say he's not so happy about the move. He wants me to handle this project while he handles his son moving here."

"Well regardless, don't work yourself so hard. And please be careful when you head back into town. Also tell that idiot father-in-law of yours to quit trying to make my grandsons monks in his free time."

"I'll do just that, and thank you again mother for watching the kids. I-,"

"MOTHER!?" Both Nami and Genkai turned to see Yusuke and the others at the front gate with eyes as wide as milk saucers at what they just heard.

"I think I should introduce myself before things get more confusing mother." Nami saw her mother shake her head to disagree with her daughter.

"No Nami you have a train to catch, so you go and I'll explain everything to them." Genkai saw her daughter nod her head and began to head down the stairs of her mother's home.

Once she was out of sight, Yusuke and the other turned their attention back to the old woman they came to see in the first place hoping she could give them an answer.

"Before you ask, yes that woman that just left was my daughter my only daughter and don't look so surprised. I have a life outside of fighting demons and training you Yusuke." Genkai then proceeded to enter her home with the others following her as well.

"Okay granted you have a life hag, but we didn't come here to talk about your family; we actually came here to get your help looking for someone that is in great danger. So can we skip the usual crap and get this over with." Genkai sighed and knew that talking to Yusuke at the moment was like trying to pull teeth; it was both long and painful.

"Yusuke's rudeness aside we could really use your help in finding this little girl." When Kurama mentioned that they were looking for a little girl it made very suspicious about what Koema wanted them to do.

But before anything could happen, two teenage girls came into the room in nothing but a tank top and capris pants came into the room with two baskets full of apples followed by two boys in a t-shirt and shorts with what looked like a bunch of fish with a little girl in a pink and white sundress was right behind them with a basket full of flowers and berries all of which looked surprised to see their grandmother with guest since this was private property.

"Um…Ba-chan is this a bad time to let you know that we got lunch or would you rather we just head for the kitchen right now?" Genkai sighed and shook her head no at Kagome before turning to Yusuke and the others.

"I was hoping to wait a little while longer before introducing them but I think now is as good as ever. Everyone allow me to introduce Sango, Kagome, Souta, Kohaku and Rin Higarashi, my grandchildren." After Genkai said that there was a loud thud where Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting and the reason for the thud was because they had fainted.

"Um…Ba-chan should one of us go get the smelling salts or a bucket of water? I forget what you use to wake people up when they faint." Sango put down her basket of apples and went over to check to see if they were alright.

"Sis, I think it's either/or in this case. So I'll get the smelling salts and the boys will get the bucket of water. Rin you stay here with Ba-chan and help her. I think some of the herbs that you picked can help with those lumps on their heads." Kagome and the others then proceeded to get everything while Rin went to stand by her grandmother, well behind her grandmother actually since she was getting a weird vibe off Yusuke and the others.

Kurama decided to break the silence before things got out of hand.

"So you have grandchildren Genkai-san, that's wonderful; but how come you never mentioned them before and how come we've never seen them around here in the past?" Kurama then saw Sango and Kagome come back into the room followed by Souta and Kohaku.

"I think we can answer that question, if it's alright Ba-chan?" Kagome saw her grandmother nod her head before she grabbed the bottle of smelling salts and tossed it to Kurama who went about the task of reviving Kuwabara while Genkai dumped the bucket of water on Yusuke.

"Well you see the thing is, my family isn't normal to say the least. My brothers, sisters and I were all born with spiritual powers, courtesy of both our Ba-chan and our late father. And to answer your question as to why you guys have never seen us, well the answer to that is simple. We all go to a private school and we usually come here on holidays or when one of the teachers has a nervous breakdown during the day. And so far the total count is thirty-five this semester alone. Last year the total was I think about fifty-two." Kagome saw the surprised looks on the faces of Kurama and the others.

"Um…Miss Kagome quick question; what is the name of your school? I think I have an idea of the school you're talking about."

"Well our school is the Daimonji School. Like I said it's a private school for students with grades that exceed normal kids. But there is another reason why this is a private school, you see it's-,"

"This particular school just happens to be home to many demons and apparitions that reside here in the human world. And if I'm right, about two-thirds of the student body is made up of students that have either demon blood or spiritual powers." From out of the shadows appears Koema, ruler of the Spirit World. Of course instead of his usual toddler form he was in his teenage form that the others are still trying to get used to.

"Okay who is this guy and where did he come from? He wasn't here a few minutes ago?" Sango began to tense along with her siblings with the exception of Rin who began to shake with fear.

"Sorry to intrude Genkai but I thought it would be better if I told you about Yusuke's latest mission and how it connects with your family." Koema could see the dismay on Genkai's face and knew that he was in trouble once this was over.

"It would seem that your eldest granddaughters have caught the attention of the sons of two demon clans that have resided here in Human World for quite some time and have been quiet for the past few hundred years. That is until recently when one of them was hit with immense spiritual energy. Does this sound familiar to you Miss Kagome seeing how it is that you were the one who sent that blast in his direction." Koema saw Kagome rub the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Okay technically it was a sutra but yeah that was me. And the only reason why I did it was because he doesn't know the meaning of the words 'personal space'. He's pushy, arrogant, cocky, and everything about a guy that I can't stand and to make matters worse he's possessive and on the stalker side. Heck I'm surprised that he didn't follow me out here."

"Miss Kagome there's a reason for all those traits that you listed about this boy and why he's like that but more importantly you just let every demon and apparitions within a five hundred kilometer radius know about your power, including a clan of dog demons who are closer to you and your family than anyone else."

"But what does that have to do with why these guys are here? And how do you know about my family period?" Kagome didn't like where this conversation was going and neither did Genkai who was hiding Rin right behind her.

"The reason for that Miss Kagome is simple you see there is another person here in the Human world that kind of works for me. His family comes from a long line of monks who have been like guardians of those with spiritual powers like yours. The only thing I regret though was the fact that this family moved a few years ago before I had a chance to talk to them about keeping a closer eye on Sensui. But of course there was one small flaw in this family that is passed down from father to son." Sango then had a good idea about who this guy was talking about and decided to add in her two cents, so to speak.

"Um…out of shear curiosity was this small flaw that the males have, did it have anything to do with womanizing and lechery of some sorts?"

"Yes as a matter of fact yes. But as far as I know they just moved back into town and are trying to pick up where they left off a few years ago. Of course the father has retired from chasing demons and what not to pursue another quest which just happens to be chasing his wife. Now his son has taken over and he should be here in two hours. As it turns out his friend is moving here to live with his father and he just arrived today. Of course now back to Yusuke's mission; Genkai tell me something, has Rin had any training concerning her spiritual powers or were you waiting one more year to train her?"

"I was waiting until she was seven like her sisters before her. That's the age I started training all of them. Rin has two more years before she receives any type of training to control her power."

"Hey I'm all for this wonderful conversation and everything but I'm getting the feeling that this kid I'm supposed to protect is the little girl that is hiding behind the hag and does anyone else hear screaming?" And true to his word, Yusuke did hear someone screaming for help and he also heard what sounded like a tiger.

"Sango darling I think you need to get your cat before she devours our other guest and before he falls into one of the boys booby traps."

"Wait what cat? I didn't see any signs of a cat on the way up here?" Kuwabara was getting a bad vibe about this cat that belonged to Sango.

"Well did you happen to see any bones on the way up here?" Souta suddenly came up from behind with a first aid kit.

"You know now that you've mentioned it there were a lot of bones on the path up here. I was meaning to ask you about that Genkai." Kurama and the others were surprised by what Sango said next.

"Actually that was my cats doing. She's a demon cat that my sister and I found a few years ago wandering around in this forest. We couldn't bear the thought of just leaving her shivering out in the rain so we brought her here with us. Her names Kirara and she's very loving and protective of our family. And Ba-chan just adores her too." Sango then went to open the door and low and behold there before everyone's eyes was a two-tailed cat demon that was the size of a horse stood with a teenage boy hanging by his shirt collar who had a look that said 'help me please'.

"Sneaking around and getting into trouble again Miroku or did Kirara just decide to give you a lift up here to avoid the boys traps again?" Sango saw that same goofy smile of her long time childhood friend and knew he was up to his old tricks again.

"Actually my dearest Sango, Kirara here met me about two-thirds of the way here and picked me up the rest of the way so-,"

"And she was making sure that you didn't go anywhere near my sisters' laundry that they did this morning and are hanging at the far end of this compound cause the last time that you pulled that stunt you ended up with nine stiches and three cracked ribs thanks to Sango." Kohaku knew that this guy was lying and decided to fill in the gaps that were in Miroku's story.

"Miroku if you only knew just how much like your father you really are. But now that you're here allow me to introduce you to the residential Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi. And yes he's the fool that was hit by the car and I brought back to life. And Yusuke allow me to introduce you to Miroku Hoshi, resident spiritual monk and fighter."

"This guys a fighter? I could whoop this guy in my sleep without even trying." Yusuke found it very hard to believe that this guy was a fighter.

"Mr. Urameshi I might not look it but I'm as good as Koema says I am. Besides I have other uses outside of fighting. I also gather information on every single demon that resides in this area and what they are doing. And during my search I found out something interesting about what the buzz about town is."

"Well don't keep us in suspense tell us what you found and what it has to do with the hag's family."

"Well Mr. Urameshi it's simple, apparently one of the demon lords has offered a reward for anybody, demon or not to bring him an ancient gem called the Shikon no Tama which has been lost for the past five hundred years." Miroku saw the look of confusion on everyone's face and decided to let Koema explain this part.

"I'm not surprised that hardly any of you have heard of this jewel seeing how it is it was erased from history by the work of many Feudal lords who sought it but never found it. But the fact that someone is looking for it now means that the jewel is very real."

"But why are they after it now if this stupid thing is really real."

"Actually Yusuke I believe I've heard of this jewel myself." Yusuke and the others turned to Kurama to see what he had to say.

"About four hundred years ago I was traveling along the country side of Japan and on one of my stops I came across a spider demon who was on his way towards a village because of a priestess that was in possession of the jewel and it was said to amplify the power of demons tenfold and beyond. And it gives humans immense power beyond their wildest dreams. But the only person who knew of its whereabouts was a priestess who had passed away. After that demons from far and wide began to search for this jewel but with no luck."

"Until now when someone felt my sister's power and is confusing my sister Kagome for my baby sister Rin who the idiot that was hit by the car over here is looking for. Now about the InuYoukai that are looking for my baby sister, who are these guys anyway. From what Ba-chan told us the last Inu Youkai that were in the area disappeared years ago." Souta was now more confused than ever along with everyone else.

"That's true Souta, InuYoukai haven't been around for years and the last known ones were said to gone into seclusion but in actuality they've been living in hiding and for good reasons. You see the current head of the clan is a very powerful demon lord; in fact it was he that contacted me in hopes of preventing history from repeating itself. You see four hundred and fifty-three years ago he came to me in hopes of saving his family. As it turns out he knew of the priestess that was in possession of the jewel and swore that he would prevent it from falling into the wrong hands once again. The priestess that was in possession of the jewel was named Midoriko who just happens to be an ancestor of the Higarashi family." Koema was not surprised by Genkai's shocked look nor was he surprised to see her grandchildren's surprised faces.

"So the ones after my family are really after that stupid jewel. They know that someone in our family is next in line to have it. If my history is right wasn't she cremated along with the jewel?" Genkai saw the look of despair on Koema's face before speaking.

"Yes but I'm sure you're familiar with the mechanics of reincarnation Genkai. Since the jewel was burned with the body it attached itself to the soul and her power along with the jewel was born into this day and age. Now the only problem we have is trying to figure out who in your family has it. That's why Yusuke and the others are here. It would seem that whoever is after this jewel aims to get it by any means necessary and I mean any means." Koema heard Genkai sigh before sipping her tea but didn't fail to notice the slight twitch her left eye was doing and knew that she was mad. But before Genkai could strangle Koema, Miroku decided to be the one to save his family's oldest friend.

"Perhaps now would be a good to tell you some good news that might make everyone feel better _'and to keep anyone from losing their heads in this room'_. It would seem that my friend that's moving back here with his dad is having a party and he wanted me to invite anyone of my choosing." Sango didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Miroku please tell me you didn't promise him you'd find him a girlfriend; cause if you did you are going to wish you had fallen into my brother's traps today." Everyone in the room began to shake with fear and couldn't help but notice the strong scent of death in the room.

"Actually Sango my dear I promised him I find him someone that can help him track down a certain demon that has been on his family's case for a few hundred years. You see my friend is not normal and isn't on the best terms with his father and older brother." Yusuke decided to find out what was so special about this guy any way so he can get on with his life.

"So what's so special about this guy anyway? So he has a problem with his dad and brother so what's the big deal any-,"

"He's the second son of the Demon Lord of the Western Lands. And the reason he at odds with his father right now is because of the simple fact that he blames him for his mother's injuries that she received about twelve years ago. He almost lost his mother and he still blames his father for what happened that day." Miroku was not surprised when he saw the shocked look on everyone's faces.

"So he left because of that; that seems a little extreme do you think." Everyone turned to Kagome before turning back to Miroku so he could finish.

"It does seem a little extreme but my friend and his mother are very close to each other. My friend's mother is the world to him and he would literally give up his life for her. But that alone wasn't the reason he left. You see his older brother is not so understanding of his brother and is a bit of a jerk to put it lightly. My friend has always been able to put up with his brothers antics but he finally got tired of him and left. I have a funny feeling that if he stayed in that house he would have ended up killing his brother. But he really would like some help finding this guy which is why he asked me to invite all of you." Miroku knew Sango wasn't buying it so he decided to continue before he lost his head.

"Look just come and meet him before you decide what to think of him. He's actually a good guy once you get past the whole tough guy exterior. Please?" Miroku gave his best puppy dog eyes that always won Sango over.

"Nana would it be alright if we went cause something tells me that Miroku won't stop until we agree to go." Sango was close to caving in with Miroku and his famous puppy dog eyes but wanted her grandmother's approval first.

"Seeing as how Miroku won't stop I'd have to say yes, but under one condition Miroku; you have my granddaughters and grandsons home and in this compound before midnight and not a minute later. There will be no drinking what so ever and that goes for my dimwit student and his friends too and under no circumstance is Rin to be left alone." Genkai didn't miss the confused and shocked look on Miroku's face upon hearing Genkai say that.

"Oh please Miroku you and your father are too much alike and do you really think that I would willingly leave my elder granddaughters alone with you and one of your friends? I may be old but I'm not senile kid. Just do as I say and behave yourself. I don't want to receive a phone call that says you're in the hospital and Sango's in jail because she put you there."

Genkai saw Miroku nod his head while he was secretly thinking of another way he could win his secret bet with Janketsu and Bankotsu his longtime friends who were the ones who told him about this whole thing.

'_I'm really in a jam now. If Sango's whole family is going to attend the party I can't get Kagome together with my bud and I lose to the Bankotsu and his loony band of brothers once again. I have to find a way to keep Sango busy along with the rest of her family and get Kagome alone with the guy or else my plan won't work.'_ Unknown to Miroku, Kurama had a hunch that he was hiding something but decided to ask him later. Right now he had to help Yusuke and Kuwabara get ready for the party.

Meanwhile on the other side of town in a giant office building we find Nami Higarashi go over a check list for her employer and making sure that everything was in order and helping her was his lovely wife who was all smiles at the thought of her baby coming home.

"I take it that you're very excited about your son coming home to stay if you're having this big welcome home party for him." Nami turned to see the wife of her employer smile before coming her direction with a tray of food samples from the kitchen for the two of them.

"Yes and I do hope that I can try and patch things up between my son and his father. I know that they don't see eye to eye on certain things but I would very much like us to be a family before the next ice age hits us and man this good." Said woman had to stop her rant about her family problems to sample one of the stuffed meat pastries which just melted in her mouth.

"I know that it will be difficult for the two of them to get along with each other but don't give up hope ma'am. And I hope you don't mind me staying here to help you with the decorations." Nami then took one of the meat pastries for herself.

"I know and thank you once again for staying longer than the others. I just want everything to be perfect. I can see why my husband has such faith in you. He was right you are a hard worker, one of the hardest workers that he's had in years." Nami just smiled before taking one of the deserts off the tray.

"Well I have five reasons to work as hard as I do; well six if you include my father-in-law."

"Your kids, I would very much like to meet them and didn't you say that you had a couple of teenage daughters also. I bet they both look just like you and just as beautiful too." Nami just smiled and blushed at the comment.

"True but I believe my daughter Kagome takes more after my late husband while Sango takes after my side of the family. Of course they're both tomboyish at times. By the way where is your eldest boy? I thought he would be here barking orders at everyone like he usually does during big events." Nami heard a groan before getting her answer.

"Oh…he's here alright only he's in his office. He prefers to keep a close eye on the security tonight for some odd reason."

"Did your daughter-in-law tell you why he was doing this instead of helping with the party planning?" Nami then took a sip of her coffee to give her a bit of energy.

"No and not even my own husband told me why. All I know is that there will be heavy security tonight. I think he had a falling out with one of his rivals this morning and said something that didn't sit so well with him."

"Brought up some bad memories of when you were hurt huh?" Nami saw Izayoi nod her head before walking to the elevator that lead to the main office.

"Yeah and why my baby left in the first place. Something tells me that Inuyasha had to swallow a lot of his pride to come home. I just hope that we can patch things up before things get worse."

For some odd reason Nami thought the same thing. In fact she could tell that something was about to happen that would change her family forever.

"By the way Nami what was this meeting that my loving and foolish husband wanted you to attend all about? He knows you have kids to look out for so why is he sending you out of town to do something that he usually does." Izayoi was about to put another pastry in her mouth when a huge hand stopped her and put it in his mouth instead.

"I believe I can answer that my dear, you see the reason I'm sending Nami is because this particular client just happens to be one of your former classmates from high school and let's just say that they are being rather difficult to deal with and one of the reasons involves Nami's niece who just happens to be an intern there and has been nothing but trouble."

"*sigh* It would seem that my niece has been nothing but a royal thorn in their sides for the past six months and by request of our client I must either talk some sense into her or drag her here to work where I can keep a very close eye on her before she does something crazy." Nami saw the confused look on Izayoi's face before she continued.

"Before you ask how she's related to me, she just happens to be my sister-in-law's only daughter and she's as spoiled as they come. My late husband once told me that the day we were married his sister showed up to wish us a happy marriage but said that she wanted nothing further to do with us. I could tell then that something had happened but my husband let it go. However when my niece was born my husband and I were named godparents in any event that she and her husband should meet with an untimely end. I thank heaven that no ill fortune has befallen them but I just wish that they would learn to discipline their daughter more instead of calling on me to do it. The girl hardly ever listens to me anyhow. But hopefully she learn and soon before she does something she'll regret later. Now if you'll excuse me I have a train to catch and a niece to retrieve." Nami then bowed to both her employer and his wife and left the office.

"Darling, what was the other reason you sent her to get her niece and don't you lie to me." Izayoi turned to her husband and gave him a stern look.

"Simple dear to keep her niece from ticking off the demon lord in the area ; and that I'm trying to make peace with after ten years. Since many demons in the area know of her mother they know not to mess with her. It would seem that her mother is none other than the great Genkai. Not many demons are that stupid to mess with her family. Now if my guess is right we have a son to welcome home." Izayoi then squealed both clinging to her husband's arm as they walked to the elevator to greet their son at the front door of the lobby. However neither the parents or the quest were aware of the big surprise that was about to walk through the door.

*To Be Continued

*_Here's my take on an Inuyasha fanfiction hope you like it. Please review and comment to let me know how I did with this one._*


End file.
